


Shook Me All Night Long

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, BDSM, Gift Exchange, Light Bondage, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and John having fun for Giftstuck 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynicallyunorthodox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicallyunorthodox/gifts).



> DimensionArchives, I hope you like your present!! All the pairings you mentioned in your dear gifter letter sounded awesome, and as soon as you mentioned bdsm I was two hundred percent on board. I really enjoy Bro being portrayed as a power bottom, and most people write and draw him as being really into kink. There's less consensus on John, but I feel like as a top, he'd be a natural tease. It was a lot of fun thinking about him as someone with minimal experience with any kind of sex hooking up with Bro, a bottom with years of kink experience and some very hardcore tastes. I had a great time drawing this, so I hope you like it too! I can just see John sitting there with Bro all tied up, "Whoa, you can hang things from your nipple rings? How heavy? What if I tied something to them that vibrated? What happens if I pull them like this?"


End file.
